A Tale of Shadow
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: This is Sonic Adventure 2 in Shadow's point of view. R&R. No flames allowed! SPECIAL NEWS! FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. My Story Begins....

A TALE OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 1:My Story Begins....  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've got this while I was playing Sonic Adventure 2 on either the Dreamcast or the  
GameCube. The entire story will be from Shadow's point of view as he went through SA2. Sonic,  
Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Robotnik, Shadow, Rouge and everyone else belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.  
  
  
  
  
  
Life....... What does it mean? What is it all about? Do they have a purpose? Do I have a purpose?  
  
My name is Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog. While other organic creatures are created from a mother  
and a father through a phase, I was created to become the Ultimate Life Form created by one of   
the worlds leading scientist, Prof. Gerald Robotnik.  
  
Everything was so perfect..... I was the Ultimate Life Form and I had a good friend, Gerald's  
grandaughter, Maria.... She was beautiful.  
  
But, then.... something happened.... Something that turned my life around.... Before I blacked  
out and had voices in my head, Maria said something that I forgotten.... We lived in a place  
called the Space Colony ARK and, it was attacked... My last memory was of Maria, pushing me into  
a tube, saying something before she pressed the button and everything blacked out..... Maria was  
in a funny positon. She was.... dying.... Maria, NO!  
  
Voices.... Sounded like... Gerald. The Eclipse Cannon, ARK, Ivo Robotnik, Chaos Emeralds... That  
what he said to me before I fell asleep for the next 50 years....  
  
I woke up in the middle of an underground lair that was part of a secret military base known as   
the GUN. I stood on top of my 'bed', looking down at the person that freed me from my sleeping  
prison. There was an old man, sitting in a walking machine. This was Gerald's grandson, Ivo  
Robotnik or, Dr. Eggman.  
  
Eggman growled when he first saw me, "Agh! Is that you, Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans   
again?" he complained. But, as soon as he took a closer look at me, he realized that I wasn't   
this 'Sonic' person. "Wait...you're not Sonic! This is impossible!"   
  
"My name is Shadow." I said to him, in a calm voice. "Since you were so kind as to release me, my  
master...I will grant you one wish."   
  
I heard the alarms going off, nearly making Eggman jump out of his Egg Walker.  
  
"NOW what?!" he groaned.   
  
I looked up and saw a military robot known as the Hot Shot, flying towards us. I activated my  
air blades and flew towards the robot.  
  
"Behold, the true power I posess!" I said to Eggman, before facing the robot!  
  
The huge robot landed before me and I could hear the pilot of the robot saying, This is Scorpian  
Troop's Hot Shot! Enemy movement has been detected. En route to intercept and destroy!"   
  
"Copy that, B3," the operations communcator answered.   
  
Hot Shot leaped into the air, activating it's booster pack, and started strafing, showering the   
floor with bullets. I dodged the barrage as Hot Shot landed, and fired four missles at me. When   
the missles were fired, I leaped up and took a dive at the cockpit of Hot Shot, damaging it.   
  
Hot Shot leaped into the air again and powered up a laser, firing it at me. A miss. Hot Shot   
circled back and fired off its bullets again. I was just too fast since I was on my air blades.  
Hot Shot landed and this time fired 6 missles at me. No hit. I attacked the cockpit again.   
  
This particular attacked continued, hoping to tire me out. Ha! No dice as I attacked again.   
  
"This is Scorpian troop's Hot Shot. The enemy is stronger than expected. Request additional   
support!" the pilot radioed in, frantic. One more hit and Hot Shot's done for. Excellent.  
  
Hot Shot leaped into the air and powered its laser again. Firing not once, not twice, but three   
times. It missed, but came pretty darn close. Hot Shot landed and fired 10 missles at me. As   
always, I came out, unscathed, and attacked Hot Shot.   
  
"He is too strong!" the pilot radioed, as he ejected from the fallen robot.  
  
"Hmph! Pathetic humans!" I said, folding my arms.   
  
"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular!" Eggman applauded to me. "So Shadow, YOU are the   
military's top secret weapon! What what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?"   
  
I looked over my shoulder and said "Bring more Chaos Emeralds." And I started to leave.  
  
"Shadow, WAIT!" Eggman called after me. I whirled to face Gerald's grandson.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you....in the central control room, on the space colony ARK." I said to him,  
walking away.   
  
I could hear Eggman slamming his fist against the side of his Egg Walker saying "ARK?"   
  
But, he was getting no more out of me as as I walked away, leaving Eggman gaping...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
How was that? Pretty good, huh? I don't want any flames, clear? 


	2. My First Day on Planet Earth.....

A TALE OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 2:My First Day on Earth..... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. I thought this wouldn't be good. I was proven   
wrong! I'm gonna make this long and good, adding a few scenes that wasn't in the game like the  
scene before the Chaos Emerald was stolen. Characters from 'Sonic Adventure 2' on Dreamcast and  
'Sonic Adventure 2 Battle' on GameCube belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team, and this is the last  
time I'll be saying the official bits in this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know who or when I left Prison Island, all I know is that I have arrived into a city  
called San Francisco that is on a island that is known as America.  
  
People didn't see me since the buildings were so high and I jumped from one roof to another,  
with the help of my air blades.   
  
I could sense another energy.... from a Chaos Emerald.... I must find that jem that has amazing  
powers! Gerald's grandson, Dr. Eggman, has one and used it to free me from my sleeping prison.  
  
Now, we must find the 6 remaining Chaos Emeralds and then, the plan will begin to end this all!  
  
Before I went any furthur to follow the energy from a small jem, I suddenly stopped. A building  
that has a title called 'The Memorial Building'. I quickly got off the buildings by hovering   
down, gently without letting anyone know and quickly run over to the place. I quickly got inside  
and looked at a piece of paper that tells me what this building is about. I knew what this  
building was.... It puts the names of all the people that has died in a terrible accident that  
could be remember for years.... Between 1941-2001! Which means.... If I find the victims of the  
ARK incident in 1952 and find Gerald's and Maria's name, then I know they are gone....  
  
I went through the building, searching for the book that says about the ARK. 'Victims of World  
War I-1914-1918' No.... 'Victims of World War II-1939-1944' No. 'Victims of 11th September 2001  
Attack' NO!! Until... I found it.  
  
I started at the front, saying what has happened at the ARK. It said 'ARK was the first spherical  
bernoulli space colony and was made in 1950, owned by one of the world's leading scientists,  
Gerald Robotnik. In 1952, the colony was shut down because of a terrible accident. No one knows  
what happened on that day. The only things that are left on the space colony were the guard   
robots. Please give your respects to the people who died on that terrible day'.  
  
I turned the page over and skimmed down the names. They weren't on the first page.... nor the  
second one.... I was beggining to hope they were still alive until... on the fifth and final   
page..... 'Gerald Robotnik. Died 1952. Cause of death: Gunshot' and 'Maria Robotnik. Died 1952.  
Cause of death: Gunshot'.  
  
I stared at the book, shocked that I lost both of them.... Prof. Gerald and Maria.... Gone....  
They shall be REVENGED!!!  
  
I got out of the building and went back to my search for the Chaos Emerald! When I found it, it  
was starting to get dark. The Chaos Emerald was inside a federal reserve bank. I have to act fast  
to get the emerald and out again before the building shuts or if I'm not to be caught!  
  
It wasn't long until I zoomed in and grabbed a green-coloured jewel that was in fact, the Chaos  
Emerald! There was one small detail, the whole place was on red alert as I bumped into a guard  
after I stole the emerald. I got out of the building and headed to the Golden Gate Bridge.   
  
I stood on top of the supension cord as the police screeched at the bottom, in attempt to chase   
after me.  
  
"Hmph! How pathetic!" I smirked. I closed my eyes when a memory was coming back to me....  
  
  
  
  
Alarms... I hear alarm screaming as I ran down the hall, panting as me and somebody else went   
from all the running. "Find them before they escape!" a guard screamed. We were tiring out.   
"Whew......whew...."   
  
The next thing I remembered was the gunshot and me screaming a name that I care, "MARIA!!!!"   
After that, I remembered the tube dropping over me, enclosing me in the space capsule.   
"What-?" I said, in confusion....  
  
I looked over, seeing the human girl clutching at her chest where she was shot, slumping over the  
control console. "Shadow..." she panted. "I beg of you....please....do it for me-" she said,   
trying to speak clearly....  
  
"Maria!" I screamed again.   
  
"For all the people...on that planet....Sayranora....Shadow...the Hedgehog..." she said before  
pressing the button to fire the capsule with me inside, and falling onto the floor.   
The memory ended there..........  
  
  
  
  
"Maria, I still remember what I promised you..." I said to the sky, where the heavens are keeping  
Maria's soul. "For all the people on this planet...I promise you.... REVENGE!" And then, I jumped  
onto the cord, grinded down and zoomed past the police.  
  
Hmph! THEY think they could stop ME?! Think again! With the help of my air blades, I lost the  
fools as they couldn't catch up with me! I headed back to the city and ended up at the middle of  
the town. I jumped onto a robot that belongs to the GUN military and looks like Hot Shot.  
  
I held the green Chaos Emerald into the air, murmuring "It all starts with this....a jewel   
containing the ultimate power..."  
  
And then, thats when I met my match. A voice shouted out, saying "That's the...Chaos Emerald!"   
  
I looked down, seeing a blue hedgehog apporaching me! THIS was Sonic the Hedgehog, the one Dr.  
Eggman mistook me when he first saw me.  
  
"NOW I know what's going on!" Sonic called to me. "The military has mistaken me for the likes of   
you!" I just glared down at the hedgehog as he continued saying, "So, where do you think YOU'RE   
going with THAT emerald?" I didn't answer. Sonic yelled in fury and rushed towards me "SAY   
SOMETHING, you FAKE HEDGEHOG!"   
  
I threw the Chaos Emerald into the air, grabbed it and started to concentrat, shouting the words  
of one of my powers "Chaos....CONTROL!"   
  
A bright light shone and time has slowed down a bit. I ran past Sonic as he was running ever so  
slowly. I jumped on top of a building and I started to ease down on the emerald's power, making  
time go back to normal. It left Sonic whirling around and face me, completly amazed!  
  
"Wow...he's fast!" He said before he quickly figured out what I have done, "Hey...it's not his   
speed! He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!"   
  
"My name is Shadow," I said to Sonic, throwing the jem into the air and catch it. "I'm the world's  
ultimate life-form. There's no time for games.....FAREWELL!" I concentrated again and used the  
emerald's power to dissappear from Sonic's sight.   
  
I left him behind, surrounded by the GUN military and the city's police. Ha! Now, there are 5  
Chaos Emeralds left and we WILL find them all! Nothing can stop me from furfilling Maria's wish!  
NOTHING!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Intense, huh? I'm really getting into this, huh? More reviews please, flames not allowed! 


	3. On Board of ARK/The Legacy of Dr. Eggman...

A STORY OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 3:On Board of ARK/The Legacy of Dr. Eggman..... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't think I'll add Station Square in this story since it was destroyed by  
Chaos in 'Sonic Adventure 1'. Anyway, even it was repaired, where was that bridge?! And also,  
in City Escape stage, it looked like San Francisco to me. That is why I called it San Francisco  
in the last chapter and it stays that way!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After I lost that blue hedgehog, Sonic, I knew there were now 5 Chaos Emeralds left to find.  
I have one and Gerald's grandson, Dr. Eggman has one. All I need to do now is get to the space  
colony ARK thats hidden somewhere above this world.   
  
I don't know how I was able to get on board the space colony. I might have used Chaos Control to  
board it, I might have found a teleporter and it transported me there... All that matters is that  
I'm there and I will soon furfill my promise to Maria....  
  
  
I walked slowly throughout the colony, holding a torchlight as the lights inside the colony was  
out, making the place dark. I was horrified that some of the people that worked for Gerald were  
still here. Their skeletons prove it.... There were also robots around, not working. I looked at  
one of them and my eyes went wide with horror.... GUN.... The military that held me in a sleeping  
prison! What ARE they doing here?! I remembered the memory of Maria... A gunshot! Did the GUN  
military attacked us?! I continued with my search, to find the main control room of ARK.  
  
  
  
I finally found the main control room and started to type the password in. MA-RI-A. Maria. The  
ARK's system was now coming into function.... Then, I heard metallic footsteps behind me. I   
turned around, only to see Dr. Eggman coming towards me in his Egg Walker.  
  
I've been waiting for you, doctor," I said to him, smiling. "Now, I will show you the glorious   
achivements of what the world's leading scientist, Professor Gerald, has created...."   
  
The console started to power up, giving life to the screen. I continued as the main control room  
set itself up "The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that   
the ARK contained a top secret reseach facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being   
created. This is one of them...." I pointed to a large machine below me, "A weapon capible of   
destroying an entire planet".  
  
I looked towards Eggman, smiling and said "Code-Named..... the Eclipes Cannon."  
  
Dr. Eggman was very thoughtful about this.... "Destroying an entire planet... Was this my   
grandfather's legacy?" he mumbled to himself.   
  
"BUT..." I quickly said. "It's been deactived for some time now..." I turned to a small machine  
with 7 holes thats big enough for the Chaos Emeralds. I took out the green Chaos Emerald I stole  
and tossed it into a hole. The machine started buzzing to life. "To reactivate it, large amounts   
of energy are nessicary..."   
  
"Oooh. So THAT'S why we needed the Chaos Emerald..." Eggman said, amazed.  
  
"Exactly!" I said, glad to know that he understands why we need the emeralds. "To reactivate the   
machine, we need the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of   
destruction to use as you please..."   
  
I lowered my head and slowly brought it back up to face Eggman, "And then...the world could be   
YOURS..." I finished.   
  
Dr. Eggman started to laugh "Mwahahaha! Sounds like a plan! I like the way you think, Shadow! I   
will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world, and build a legacy of my   
own-" THATS when we got a new member of our team!  
  
"Do you REALLY think it'll be THAT easy?" a voice was heard, interurpting Eggman. We both looked  
up to see a white female bat, hangingupside-down on the ceiling. She leaped down and landed in   
front of Eggman. I just watched them and listened.   
  
"I've got a GREAT idea. How about making a deal?" she asked.   
  
"A DEAL?" Robotnik asked, suspicious of this new character that's coming into play. I was   
suspicious of her too. Who was she?! Where did she come from?!  
  
"When you grabbed that huge emerald, you said something about a reaction." She continued, still  
facing Eggman. "A reaction that it had with the Master Emerald. Now, if you could just let me   
borrow that radar, I may be able to help you! What do ya think?"   
  
"If I DO.....what's in it for me?" Eggman said, still suspicious of the bat.  
  
"I have an idea where the other Chaos Emeralds may be." she said, flying into the air. She, then  
held a dark blue Chaos Emerald. "It may not look like it, but did you know that I am a treasure   
hunter that specializes in ALL kinds of jewels...?"   
  
Eggman gasped when she brought that emerald out and quickly looked at me. I just nodded at him,  
thinking she would be perfect to help us collect the 4 remaining emeralds. Eggman smiled and  
looked back at the bat. "Very well." is all he said.   
  
"Okay then, it's a deal?" the bat said. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Rouge the Bat,   
but you can call me Rouge."   
  
With a new member of our team and 3 Chaos Emeralds collected, I figured it won't be long until  
we have all the emeralds to use the cannon! NOTHING will stop us!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	4. On Board the GUN Base....

A TALE OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 4:On Board the GUN Base.... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to say thank you to everyone that enjoys reading my story. I think  
its pretty good too and, there are a lot more chapters where that came from!  
  
  
  
  
GUN Military Base.... also known as the Prison Island where Dr. Eggman freed me from my 50 years  
of non-stop sleep.  
  
I stood with Dr. Eggman in his Egg Walker and our newest member, Rouge the Bat, in a jungle near  
the GUN base....  
  
"Having to come back isn't my idea of a vacation!" Eggman moaned before turning to Rouge. "How   
can you be sure your intellegence reports are correct? Why would the Chaos Emeralds be here on   
the island? Are you absoluely sure???"   
  
"Well..." Rouge smirked, folding her arms. "Believe what you want to believe."   
  
"Hmph," Eggman grumbled. "Very well! Very well...let's discuss how we are going to do this." He  
started off his idea by looking to Rouge. "I will go in first and distract the military troops,   
allowing you to sneak in the base without being detected." He then, turns towards me. "Then,   
Shadow will enter the armoury, where he will set the timer on these dynamite packs." He brought   
out a small timer and handed it to me. "Once that is in place, we will blow up the whole island   
and get away before anyone has a chance to know what hit them. He turns back to Rouge and said  
to her "Meanwhile, you have to sneak into the cargo area and grab the Chaos Emeralds. That's a   
challenge for such a worthy treasure hunter such as yourself, eh bat girl?"   
  
Rouge winked and gave the thumbs up signal. "We only have 30 minutes to pill this mission off,   
and we only get one try, so DON'T fail me!"  
  
With that, Dr. Eggman drove his Egg Walker towards the base while me and Rouge nodded at each  
other and we left, finding our own way to enter the base without being detected.  
  
  
Dr. Eggman's plan was underway! I was able to hide behind some buildings and took my chance to  
run as Eggman destroyed another guard robot. Eggman's fight against the robots were easy, even  
if they are not working.  
  
I met up with Rouge, she was hiding behind the main GUN base building so I joined her. We waited   
until Eggman gave us the all-clear to come out of our hiding place....  
  
As the seagulls flew above us, me, Eggman and Rouge stood together, knowing nothing can go wrong  
with our plans.  
  
"Okay, everyone ready?" Eggman said to us "Shadow, Rouge, on with the show!"   
  
Before I could make a move, a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and started to hug me! My eyes  
were widen in surpise. What in the world...  
  
"Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!" the voice came from the person that hugged me. It  
was a girl! She thinks in that blue hedgehog, Sonic! "I'm so glad you made it!"   
  
She stopped as she left tension from me and let go. I turned around to face a pink hedgehog known  
as Amy Rose. "You're not Sonic!" she yelped "Who are you?!"   
  
Eggman turned his machine around, revealing his face to the girl. "I'M the one who should be   
asking that!" he said.  
  
Amy gasped when she saw Eggman's face, "Dr. Eggman!" She turned around, screaming.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" With that, she started to run away.   
  
"ARRRGH! Amy, your timing is impeccible!" Eggman growled. He turned to me and Rouge. "Leave this   
to me, I'll take care of her!" he said, putting on his goggles. "You two, GO!"   
  
Me and Rouge headed off to do our business as Eggman chased Amy before, according to Eggman,  
faced a rival called Miles 'Tails' Prower....  
  
  
It wasn't long until I found the armoury where they keep all the dangerous stuff like guns, lasers  
and bombs. I smiled as I placed the timer onto a pack of dynamite. This is too easy for me. I  
should have a bit more challange. I picked up my radio and called Eggman "I'm in position,   
Doctor. Tell me when." I said.  
  
"There's been an unexpected delay on my end." Eggman called back. "There's no more time to waste.  
Set the timer for 15 minutes! Let's GO, Rouge!" Rouge must be in the area where they are holding  
the Chaos Emeralds. Everything is going smoothly. I setted the timer for 15 minutes and quickly  
ran away....  
  
  
It was 5 minutes later that I soon got my challange. I walked through a jungle, holding the radio  
in my hands, heading to the rendevous point when Rouge radioed in.   
  
"This is Rouge." She said, in a sad and worried voice. "I got a small problem... I can't believe   
I'm trapped in this locked safe with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I'm not able to call myself a   
treasure hunter anymore..."   
  
I looked at my watch. 10 minutes left.... No way I'm gonna save her in that matter of minutes.  
BeforeI could forget this and leave, I suddenly have painful memories.  
  
Memories of Maria, slumped over the console, started disturbing me. My thoughts went to Rouge.   
She was about to die, along with the island.   
  
I growled as I tightened my fist. "Sheesh! Troublemaker!" I turned around and started to head   
back towards the base.  
  
  
I air-bladed down the jungle path, finding smooth places to speed up to the base. For example,  
in the fallen open trunks of trees.  
  
As I ran, I had a quick thinking of Rouge again. Where did she come from? What's her motive?   
Surely there's more to her than what it seemed.   
  
I sooner or later found out that the GUN are protective about their jungle, they have robots  
guarding the jungle. Huh, they are goners. I simply destroyed them before making my way to the  
base. I left the jungle area and arrived into a forest area.   
  
I stood on top of a tree trunk when a voice called for me........ "Hey, thats-" I turned around  
to see that blue hedgehog, Sonic! Standing in the middle of the forest.  
  
"That blue hedgehog again, of ALL places!" I cursed to myself..   
  
"I found you, Faker!" Sonic called.   
  
"FAKER? I think YOU'RE the fake hedgehog around here!" I smirked. "YOU'RE comparing yourself to   
ME? Hah! You're not even good enough to BE my fake!" I laughed.  
  
"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!" Sonic yelled as I leaped from the tree branch.   
  
"There's no time to play games! You won't even get the chance!" I taunted to him, little I know  
that this was the biggest mistake I ever made. Challanging Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
  
With 8 minues left before the island blows up, me fighting Sonic and Rouge trapped in a safe  
hold with the Chaos Emeralds, everything is NOT coming to plan!  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	5. Fight against Sonic/The Race against Tim...

A STORY OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 5:Fight against Sonic/The Race against Time.... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did anyone enjoyed their cliffhanger? No? Oh well, heres the continuing story.  
  
  
  
  
  
What went wrong? What went wrong?! Everything was going okay! That is, until Rouge the Bat   
locked herself in a safe with 3 Chaos Emeralds at the GUN base, also known as the Prison Island!  
  
And, what worst is that I have set up a timer on a pack of dynamites which will blow the whole   
island up! With 9 minutes left...., I had to take someone's challange when time is running out.  
  
My challanger was that blue hedgehog, Sonic... He says I'm a 'faker'. Ha! Is he kidding me?!  
I can still remember it.....  
  
I raced through a jungle just to find out I arrived at some forest. I stood on top of a tree   
trunk when a voice called for me........ "Hey, thats-" I turned around to see that blue hedgehog,  
Sonic! Standing in the middle of the forest.  
  
"That blue hedgehog again, of ALL places!" I cursed to myself..   
  
"I found you, Faker!" Sonic called.   
  
"FAKER? I think YOU'RE the fake hedgehog around here!" I smirked. "YOU'RE comparing yourself to   
ME? Hah! You're not even good enough to BE my fake!" I laughed.  
  
"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!" Sonic yelled as I leaped from the tree branch.   
  
"There's no time to play games! You won't even get the chance!" I taunted to him, , little I know  
that this was the biggest mistake I ever made. Challanging Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
How could I have been so foolish?! The island is going to blow up, Rouge is trapped with the   
Chaos Emeralds and I'm fighting against my counterpart! I should have walked away but, when Sonic  
made his first move to attack, I made the first move too....  
  
Sonic leaped up and tried a spin-dash. I was able to anticipated that move and did a spin dash of  
my own to block Sonic's.   
  
"Time to speed up!" we both announced at the same time, leaping into the air, trying to spindash   
again. This time, Sonic was able to strike just a bit harder than mine.   
  
"UGH!" I groaned, leaping to my feet. Sonic was shocked! I guess seeing me take a hit then get up  
again. Heh... Did he think I was a robot created by Eggman? I hope not for his sake!   
  
"I'm the COOLEST!" I grinned. And just to make my point, I then spin dashed into Sonic.   
  
"Oof!" Sonic grunted. He quickly got up and suddenly, he closed his eyes and concentrated for   
some strange reason.   
  
"What's the matter, faker? In pain?" I laughed, getting ready to attack him again. which I   
shouldn't have.....   
  
"SONIC WIND!!!" Sonic cried. And then, a great deal of whirling energy struck me!   
  
"ARGH!" I yelled! It... It was impossible! That blue hedgehog couldn't bear any electro-energy...  
unless he had a Chaos Emerald with him somewhere! "Oh, I SEE! So you're NOT JUST a hedgehog!" I  
mumbled to him.....   
  
I quickly had a think. Maybe if I can steal the emerald off him, then we will have all 7 Chaos  
Emeralds. But, I was wrong. He hasn't got an emerald on him. Since he used the Chaos Emeralds all  
the time, he was able to save some energy in his body.  
  
I growled as I got up. I raised my hands into the air to call up an attack of mine. Since I used  
the Chaos Control twice, I was able to save some energy of mine! "CHAOS SPEAR!"   
  
A charge of lightning struck Sonic from above. "AGH!" he yelped.   
  
Sonic got up again and we stared at each other.... Sonic closed his eyes again, he must be   
calling his Sonic Wind again. I quickly got into a position which will help me duck his attack.  
I was so wrong.....  
  
"TIME STOP!" Sonic yelled, and suddenly dissappeared.   
  
"WHAT?!" I shouted! And I didn't have time to react as Sonic reappeared, giving a sucker punch to  
my face.   
  
I fell to the ground, exhausted..... "Uuuuugh....not bad...for an imposter..." I mumbled.   
  
"DO you know who I AM?!" Sonic grinned. He had won this round, next round he will LOSE!!!!   
  
  
8 minutes left before booms-day! Sonic and I were facing each other. Ready for round 2 and ready   
to tear each other again when my radio beeped.  
  
"Shadow! What are you doing?!" Dr. Eggman said, almost shouting. "Hurry up and get back here   
before the island blows up with you ON it!"  
  
"BLOWS UP?!" Sonic yelped.  
  
I was still shocked from the battle, but I gave Sonic a glance and I ran off faster than a scared  
rabbit. I have to save Rouge!!!  
  
  
Amazingly, Sonic didn't chased after me and went off in a different direction.... He must be   
either scared for his life or hes gonna collect his friends to leave this place. Who knows!  
  
8 minutes wasn't enough!!!! I have 1 minute and 25 seconds before the whole place explodes! I  
started to run to the compound. Really, REALLY fast!  
  
1 minute to go as I ran past the guards into the compound. I was going so fast, those unknowing  
fools didn't notice me....   
  
10 seconds to go as I finally found Rouge, standing up and holding the 3 Chaos Emeralds.   
  
Rouge was shocked to see me as I ran towards her. As I grabbed her..... "CHAOS CONTROL!"   
  
My watch has reached 0 minutes and 0 seconds..... Time is UP!!!  
  
  
  
GUN base, or Prison Island, exploded! Thanks to my Chaos Control, I was able to take Rouge and  
myself to an island far away from Prison Island where we watched it exploded. I also saw a blue  
plane passing by.... One of the passangers was none other than Sonic.... He and his friends  
have escaped!  
  
As Rouge and I stood there, watching island blow up, sending off a shockwave that passed through  
the waves of the ocean and waiting for Dr. Eggman to join us... I suddenly realised that if I   
don't do something about Sonic, my plan and my promise to Maria will end!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Whats gonna happen? Wait and see..... 


	6. The Countdown to Earth's Destruction/Que...

A STORY OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 6:The Countdown to Earth's Destruction/Quest for 7th Chaos Emerald.... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:This story is getting better and better, right? It's gonna get even better. Here we  
go! More memories of Shadow.  
  
  
  
...... Everything is going the way I see it. We have 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Only one more and  
my promise to Maria will be furfilled!  
  
  
  
I stood at a huge window that overlooks the planet Earth. It looks so beautiful, yet I have a   
small feeling that I shouldn't destroy it......   
  
Staring at the Earth triggered a memory of me.... and Maria.....  
  
  
  
I remember Maria's face reflecting in the glass and she and I watched the Earth slowly turning,  
from the comfort of the room where I am standing today.   
  
"Shadow, what do you think its like on Earth?" Maria asked me.  
  
"The professor said that his life's work was dedicated to all of those who lived down there." I  
said to her. "He once told that the reason for his existance was making people happy through the   
power of science"   
  
"Shadow..." Maria started....   
  
"Maria, I just don't know anything anymore..." I said, sadly. "I often wonder why I was created.   
What my purpose is for being here... Maybe if I go down there I...I will find the answers...  
maybe..." I took one look at Maria....  
  
Maria, my friend.... "Maria..."   
  
  
  
"Why so melancholy?" A voice said, making me come out of my thoughts. I turned around to see  
Rouge walking up to me. I simply turned back to look out of the window as she continued "That   
was so unexpected, so unlike you, Shadow, to come and rescue me... But your ability to use the   
Chaos Control certainly comes in handy!"   
  
"Hmph. You know, I didn't come to save you." I lied. I came back for the Chaos Emeralds.   
  
"Yeah yeah, but that's not the whole story, is it?" Rouge said, not convinced.  
  
Before we could continue our conversation, Dr. Eggman entered the room and coughed to get our   
attention. "Everything is ready to go!"   
  
"Are you SURE?" Rouge asked. "We only have 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds you know!"   
  
Shes right. 6 of the emeralds won't destroy Earth. Maybe... we can do a little 'show and tell' to  
the people of Earth.  
  
I walked passed Eggman, saying "It's more than enough for the demonstration! So let's get the   
show on the road!"   
  
  
  
I stood with Rouge, look at a television as Dr. Eggman begins his 'special' apperance to tell   
everyone that the Eartg is coming to an end.   
  
"Citizens of Earth! Lend me your ears, and listen VERY carefully." He said, shouting. "My name is  
Dr. Eggman, the world's GREATEST scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest RULER. Now   
witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time! Hahaha...."   
  
I could imagine seeing all the eyes from every people on the planet, looking a small meteor burst  
apart, showing a face of a person with a long mustashe. THIS is the space colony ARK that was   
hidden by the covers made by rock and metal. The needle nose opened up, revealing a blue light.   
It fired a blue beam, which could clearly be seen from the surface, and it struck the moon. Half   
the side heated up, and blew apart, leaving only half the moon.   
  
Its weird but.... I could have sworn I hear people shrieking in terror and shock as they saw all  
this happening. I looked at the screen again and saw a numble on the screen. 24:00:00. THIS is  
the countdown for Earth's doom. 23:58:39, even though Earth is now afride of us, we STILL need  
to find the final Chaos Emerald!!!!  
  
  
  
  
3 hours passed by and Rouge was out, trying to collect the final Chaos Emerald. I stood at the  
main control room with Dr. Eggman. He was having a 'important' call with the president of the  
United States of America. I watched as Dr. Eggman talked to this important man.  
  
"'Mr. President, reports show that since the incident three hours ago, the country is in turmoil.  
Our financial communities are impacted, and our satalite communcations are down. An emergency   
meeting has been called. Mr. Presedent, this is a national crisis.'" That is what the president's  
secretary read aloud from an e-mail sent to him. to the Presedent.   
  
I could hear the president sighing and looked up at the screen. "Spare me the details. Exactly   
just what is it that you want... Dr. Eggman?"   
  
Dr. Eggman smiled and said "Heheheheh. Well, let's just get down to business then, shall we, Mr.   
President? I won't bore you with all the details since you are a very busy man. Mr. President,   
my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist.   
OTHERWISE..."   
  
The Presedent leaned forward, looking very worried. "Otherwise...?"   
  
"Otherwise, your country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer-" Eggman   
said, smiling.   
  
Suddenly..... "NO WAY!" A voice said and a familiar blue hedgehog jumped in with a two-tailed fox  
called Miles 'Tails' Prower.  
  
"What the-?!" the president said, in shock.  
  
"Sonic! YOU-" I heard Dr. Eggman growling.   
  
"Eggman Empire! Yeah, RIGHT!" Sonic said. THAT was before Tails walked over to the video screen,  
disconnecting us.  
  
I sneered. There is no way, no how, that Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends are going to stop us  
finishing this 'little' plan of ours!  
  
I came out of my thoughts as Dr. Eggman slammed his fist against the console. Why do I get the  
feeling he is upset about Sonic interferring.  
  
At that point, Rouge entered the room. As soon as she saw Eggman throwing his fit, she said "Why   
are you SO upset?" She, then, added in a sarcastic tone "Well THAT was really impressive! You've   
managed to create havoc on the WHOLE planet! Does this now mean we CONTROL the planet and can do  
as we CHOOSE?"   
  
"At this rate, the cannon will take too much time to charge up." I said. "If you want to unleash   
its full potential, you'll need ALL 7 Chaos Emeralds."   
  
Eggman whirled around and faced Rouge. "Where in the WORLD have YOU been?"   
  
Rouge looked towards me, confused. "Something happen?" she asked innocently.   
  
"Our threats fell on deaf ears." is all I could say.   
  
Rouge smiled and eyed Eggman. "Look at you! Thowing a tamtrum like a little kid! How TOTALLY   
embarrassing!" I gotta agree with her.  
  
Eggman DID shot back at her. "Don't forget YOUR end of the bargain, BAT GIRL! What about that   
last Chaos Emerald? We had a DEAL, RIGHT? So where is my emerald?"   
  
With that, Rouge pulled out a newspaper from her pocket and showed it to Eggman. "Here you go! I   
found THIS!"   
  
"Why didn't you show me this BEFORE?" Eggman said, angry. He took the paper and read it aloud. I  
looked over his shoulder and saw a picture of Tails holding a golden Chaos Emerald. Since we have  
a red emerald, a light blue emerald, a dark blue emerald, a silver emerald, a green emerald and a  
purple emerald, the Chaos Emeralds are certainly colourful. "'Station Square saved from a   
life-threatening Missle Attack. The city has awared its famed prize to the boy who saved Station   
Square. Miles 'Tails' Prower was given the Chaos Emerald as a testament for his heroic deed at a   
ceremony held in City Hall!'"   
  
Eggman placed the paper down and cleared his throat. "Hrumph! This makes things a WHOLE lot   
easier. Hurry, go back to Earth and find them fast! I WANT that Chaos Emerald!"   
  
"Did you get that?" Rouge asked me, which I was a little distant.  
  
"Soon enough... Maria..." I mumbled as I walked out. I hope Rouge don't take that as a insult.  
  
  
This last mission of ours won't be easy since Tails is Sonic's friend and after our last battle,  
he will not be an easy opponent to bring down. Time is running out and if we don't get that last  
Chaos Emerald from that two-tailed fox, I don't want to know.........  
  
And what about Rouge, I still have questions about her. I think I got myself a secret mission.  
  
Time...... I'm going to complete this! Find out Rouge, bring that last Chaos Emerald home, defeat  
Sonic and more importantly, furfill Maria's wish!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
What will happen next? Stay tuned... 


	7. The Chase for the Final Chaos Emerald......

A TALE OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 7:The Chase for the Final Chaos Emerald....... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Sonic, Shadow, Eggman and other characters appeared on 'Sonic Adventure 2' on the  
SEGA Dreamcast and 'Sonic Adventure 2:Battle' on the Nintendo GameCube. What else is new?  
  
  
  
Our mission to collect the last Chaos Emerald from a two-tailed fox called Miles 'Tails' Prower  
that is friends with a certain blue hedgehog called Sonic.  
  
Rouge told me that she'll track down Tails and the Chaos Emerald using the radar in her car.  
Dr. Eggman stayed behind, at his base that was hidden inside the pyramid.  
  
  
I waited and waited..... I stood on top of a mountain to wait for any news about the emerald.  
Then, a blue plane passed by me.... Next, my radio beeped....  
  
When I answered it, Rouge's voice came on "Shadow, they're in that blue plane! Spotted at 11   
o'clock!" Could that blue plane that passed by me be the same one. Only one way to find out.  
  
"Copy that. I'm in pursuit." I radioed back.  
  
The chase was on! I jumped from an old rail to another, grinding along, trying to catch up with  
that plane!   
  
I'm amazed by the sight of the plane. It looks like a bi-plane, used in the early 1930s or 1040s.  
Ha.... I'm no good at history. Prof. Gerald use to show me how planes worked and also said that  
the bi-planes are no longer being built except as model planes.   
  
When I was able to see a golden fur from the cockpit, I knew it was Tails! I must catch up with   
him and nab that emerald off him!  
  
I didn't had a chance as I ran out of ground and rails. I watched as Tails drove his plane   
through the sky and headed towards........ Dr. Eggman's base!!! Looks like they are on to us!  
  
"Doctor, they're heading directly toward us." I radioed in to Eggman "What should we do?" I was  
starting to get worried. This is going to present a problem if they stop us from our mission.   
  
"Just sit tight! I've got them on radar." Eggman radioed back. "There's NO way they can get away.  
I don't know what they are planning, but I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome..." I could   
hear him sniggering as he switched it off. What is he going to do?  
  
  
  
As I headed back to Eggman's base, Dr. Eggman told me he sended Rouge to the ARK so she could   
guard the Chaos Emeralds. I would said he was crazy but, I need proof about Rouge.  
  
What am I thinking?! Proof of what?! What is so special about Rouge?! I still got this feeling  
that Rouge is up to something since Day 1. Since the time she appeared out of nowhere and flew  
in front of Eggman at the space colony ARK control room.  
  
How am I going to figure out what is so special about Rouge before the 24 hours is up?! Then, it  
hit me! I suddenly got a feeling that I should hack into the government files and see if Rouge is  
in there. If she is, then I'll know who she is!  
  
  
  
When I arrived at the desert and stood on top of a hill, overlooking 3 pyramids, I simply had one  
question. Which pyramid belongs to Eggman? My answer soon came.....  
  
One of the pyramid's top started to open up and a shuttle blasted out of the pyramid. I radioed  
in to Eggman.  
  
"Doctor, what has happened?!" I asked, confused.  
  
"Its Sonic and his friends!" Eggman called back, angry. "They somehow broke into my rocket area  
and made my Egg Golem attack me!"  
  
"What are we going to do?!" I asked him, worried to know what will happen if they succeed, what  
ever they are doing.  
  
"I don't know. I'll call into Rouge and see if she has any ideas. You just head back here and   
we'll BOTH think of a way to get the last Chaos Emerald AND destroy Sonic!" Eggman said, almost  
yelling. I had to mkove my head away from the radio before he shouted.  
  
I placed the radio away and headed to the pyramid where Sonic's shuttle came out.   
  
I have to agree with Dr. Eggman. If we don't do something about that blue hedgehog, Sonic, our  
plans will never work! Time is running out and Sonic has gone too far!! Goodbye, blue hedgehog.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Exciting, isn't it? 


	8. Rouge's Secret revealed/My Final Battle ...

A TALE OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 8:Rouge's Secret revealed/My Final Battle Against Sonic! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
  
  
Hmph..... I thought 24 hours will be enough for us to collect the last emerald, but it wasn't.  
We've 58 minutes left before the cannon fires again....  
  
I waited with Dr. Eggman in his pyramid base, looking at a security footage of Sonic, Tails and  
Amy walking through a corridor at the space colony ARK.  
  
I could hear Eggman growling, saying "What's Rouge up to, anyway?" I wish I knew....  
  
Eggman pressed a button on his console and a reading map of the ARK came up with two gold emerald  
shape readings underneath. I was confused, where there 8 Chaos Emeralds?  
  
"This is strange." Eggman said "This is showing energy readings from two SEPERATE Chaos   
Emeralds!" He then, whirled around, smiling "Did they really think that they could trick me with   
that FAKE emerald?"   
  
Oh, a fake emerald. How couldn't I known that?! Guess my mind was elsewhere. Maybe because of  
Maria or maybe trying to figure out Rouge's plan. I turned around and walked over towards the   
transporter when Dr. Eggman stepped in front of me.  
  
"Wait!" Eggman said. What is he doing?! "Shadow, I'M the one who should be telling them the end   
is near, not you!" Hmm, hes got a point. Since hes going to tell me the end is near, I'll do my  
'homework' and find about Rouge.  
  
Eggman jumped into his Egg Walker and drove it to the transporter "Now is the time to end this   
long drawn out battle, and take my place in history as the ultimate genius!"   
  
He turns to me, putting his goggles over his eyes "If something happens to me, I'm counting on   
you to finish the job! Hurry, the time for attack draws near. It's now or NEVER!"   
  
I watched him as he transported himself and his Egg Walker to the space colony ARK. I smiled, now  
is my chance to find about about Rouge!  
  
I walked over to the console and accessed the American President's files, and to my surprise,  
Rouge was on there!!!!   
  
I read her profile in disbelieve..... I can't believe it! I must face her NOW!  
  
Without a moment hesitation, I turned to the transporter and headed to the ARK.....  
  
  
When I arrived, I walked over to a door and looked inside it. There, I saw Dr. Eggman holding a  
gun to Amy while she and Tails, in his robot walker, watched as Sonic was trapped in a tube with  
the fake Chaos Emerald. I could hear everything they could say....  
  
After Eggman trapped Sonic into the tube, he said "You thought you could trick me with that fake   
emerald, didn't you?!"   
  
"So...how did you know it wasn't the real one?" Tails asked, confused. Heh, foolish boy.   
  
"TAILS!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled. I think he knew what Eggman was doing. Now, we know that Tails  
has the REAL Chaos Emerald while Sonic has the fake one!   
  
"Because you just told me, Fox-Boy." Eggman laughed... And he looked back to Sonic. "Now... for a  
little Space Ride! When the capsule clears the space colony, BAM!"   
  
Sonic bowed his head in sadness, looks like he relaised that everything is now useless to stop   
us. He turned to Tails and Amy. "I'm counting on you Tails... Amy... take care of yourself..."   
  
"Farewell... Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman called, pressing a button that ejects the capsule,   
containing Sonic and the fake emerald and sending him into space.   
  
  
I turned away from the door and looked out of the window. There, I saw the capsule exploded.   
  
"I guess he was just a regular hedgehog after all..." I murmured. Now Eggman got rid of HIS   
problem, now is the time for Rouge to face the music!  
  
  
I walked into the main control room and saw Rouge looking at the 6 Chaos Emeralds.  
Meanwhile, Rouge stood in the control room, gazing at her prize.   
  
"Legend has it that when all 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected, the power creates a miracle!" Rouge  
said, gleefully. "I have 6 of them! They're mine! All mine!" She started to laugh but, gasped   
when I spoke.  
  
"I don't think so!" I said, causing her to whirl around to face me.   
  
"Shadow!" Rouge gasped.  
  
"So that was your plan from the very beginning, huh?" I said, being very tactful "Or was it a   
direct order from the PRESIDENT OF AMERICA?! NOW I know who you are!!! You're that government   
spy, Rouge the Bat, aren't you?!" I smiled, no way she can deny that.   
  
"So you did your homework. Is that it? I would say that's an invasion of privacy!" She smirked.  
Whats up with her? Don't she know I could kill her in 2 seconds.   
  
"I could say the same thing about you!" I shot back.   
  
"Hmph! Looks like things aren't quite going your way! But since my job is done, I thought it was   
time to take what's mine and get out of this place." Rouge smiled, trying not to eye contace me.  
  
"You are one PATHETIC creature!" I sneered, turning my back on her.   
  
"Hmm... look who's talking." Rouge smiled, bringing out some documents from her pocket."What   
about you?" I whirled back to her. What is she talking about?!  
  
Rouge leaped down, holding documents in her hands and flew in front of me. "Here are the results   
of the research project called the Ultimate Lifeform. But if this picture is of the real ultimate  
lifeform, named Shadow... then exactly who... or WHAT... is standing in front of me?"   
  
I stared at the picture of the Ultimate Lifeform.... It was a lizard and...... What am I? I stood  
in silence for a moment.... What is THIS?! If... If this IS the Ultimate Lifeform known as  
Shadow, then.... who am I?! Or, what am I?? I'm starting to feel very confused here....  
  
Before I could think anymore, my radio beeped. When I answered it, Dr. Eggman's voice came on.  
"This is Dr. Eggman. I have found all seven Chaos Emeralds." Well, thats some good news for me.  
That is until Eggman continued with.... "Shadow, someone is trying to enter the Eclipes Cannon.   
There's not much time left before the cannon fires again. Can you get over there?"   
  
I glared at Rouge "If you want to live, leave the Chaos Emeralds where they are. The fake emerald  
is good enough for you!" Huh, silly me. The fake emerald is destroyed with Sonic.  
  
"Do you actually believe that you're the REAL Shadow?" Rouge asked, shocked as I turned away to  
leave. I stopped to answer her.   
  
"No doubt!" I said, before continuing to stop this intruder!   
  
"Even your memories might not be real, you know?" Rouge added. I stopped.... I haven't thought  
about THAT! If my memories are not real?! Do I really knew Maria? What is going on?! Was there  
something Gerald hasn't told me about.   
  
"Even if my memories are NOT real, it's still me, Shadow!" I said... I was now starting to doubt   
myself. "And I will forfill my promise to Maria. That's the only thing that matters to me now..."  
  
I continued walking, tyring to figure what has just happened....  
  
  
  
I started to run using my air blades, jumping from one rail to another in order to get to the  
Eclipse Cannon! As I ran, I tried to decide if my memories of Maria are real or not.... Or if I  
AM the Ultimate Lifeform or not....   
  
Why did I face Rouge and her secret idenity?! If I didn't do that, I wouldn't be so confused!  
I have to keep my mind on some things. Like Maria's promise and stopping the person thats heading  
to the cannon!  
  
When I arrive there, I've got 5 minutes and 44 seconds. I also saw the person that was trying to   
get to the cannon.... I was shocked to see him but, I didn't show it..... The last person I would  
EVER see to be standing there..... It was.... Sonic!!!  
  
  
Sonic stood on the runway that led to the Eclipes Cannon. He turned to me when I spoke.   
  
"You never cease to suprise me, blue hedgehog." I said, walking beside him "I thought that   
capsule you were in exploded in space."   
  
"You know, what can I say? I die hard!" Sonic grinned. He then, held up his fake emerald. "You   
actually saved me, you know!"   
  
I stared at the fake emerald as we took off on a trot "It WAS a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But,   
there's no way you could of activated the Chaos Control using an emerald that's fake! So, there's  
more to you than just looking like me... what ARE you anyway??"   
  
"What you see is what you get. Just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic   
grinned. Hmph, cocky isn't he? We both took off running now....   
  
"I see. But you know I can't let you live! Your adventuring days are coming to an end!" I shouted  
to him, this time its over for him! "Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of CHAOS   
CONTROL!" I lashed out first, almost knocking Sonic down!   
  
Sonic quickly got back up, and knocked ME down and started to run off. I got up and shouted....  
  
"THIS IS THE ULTIMATE CHAOS CONTROL!!!" I appeared in front of Sonic and we started to fight  
again. Sonic spindashed me while I tried to punch him.  
  
It seems hes getting a lot better. I was getting drained. I never had a moment sleep except for  
my 50 years of sleep. Sonic punched me and it REALLY hurt! "Uh...that hurt..." I grumbled.   
  
I tried to trip him up but, Sonic jumped into the air and knocked me to the floor. "Ugh, you're #  
better than I thought." I groaned... I got up and tried to spindash him but, Sonic kicked me in  
the stomach, knocking me to the floor.  
  
I couldn't get up... I was tired..... "I can't believe... I lost... I am... the ultimate life..."  
I whispered.   
  
"Game over, Shadow!" Sonic announced, before running off to the cannon.   
  
  
I sat up, trying to figure what has happened as Sonic stopped the cannon with the fake emerald.  
  
How could I be beaten by that blue hedgehog TWICE if I am the Ultimate Life form...... Could that  
document Rouge has showed me prove something but, what....?  
  
I couldn't think anymore... I failed Maria... My promise to her has been destroyed! What am I   
going to do?!  
  
I got my answer as I stared at the planet Earth and notice one a flaw.... Is it me or is the  
Earth getting closer.  
  
No, it wasn't the Earth... It was the ARK.... The space colony ARK is going to crash into Earth!  
WHATS GOING ON HERE?!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
More coming soon.... 


	9. Gerald Robotnik's Plans of Destruction/M...

A STORY OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 9:Gerald Robotnik's Plans of Destruction/Maria Robotnik's True Wishes.... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Of all my stories I made on here, this the most popular one of all! I'm just  
gonna hate it when this story ends. Oh well... Like I said before, and I'll say it again, this  
story is based on Shadow's point of view throughout 'Sonic Adventure 2' for the Dreamcast and   
'Sonic Adventure 2:Battle' on the GameCube. Characters appearing in that game belongs to SEGA  
and the Sonic Team.  
  
  
  
I slowly walked through the corridors of the ARK, wondering what just happened. A few moments   
ago, I was the Ultimate Lifeform.... Now, I'm a confused lifeform. Rouge has shown me some  
documents about the 'Project Shadow' and the picture is not ME! And to make matters worst, I've  
been beaten by that blue hedgehog, Sonic, TWICE!  
  
I felt that I failed Maria, my promise to her has not been furfilled because of Sonic. He stopped  
the Eclipse Cannon from firing and destroying planet Earth with a fake emerald that looked like  
a golden Chaos Emerald.  
  
And right now, I'm even more confused. The space colony ARK is now racing towards Earth and I  
don't know why! What is happening here?!  
  
My answers soon came when I looked at a screen at the side of the corridor and saw a familiar  
face. A face that I saw long, long ago that I will never forget.   
  
My creator..... The owner of ARK..... Dr. Eggman and Maria's grandfather.........  
  
Professor Gerald Robotnik.......  
  
  
  
I stood in shock.... Gerald is gone, DEAD! Just like that book I read before I stole the green  
Chaos Emerald! Then, I stood realise that this was a video clip. I stood and watch, wondering  
what was going on....  
  
"This is a death sentance for every human being on Earth." Gerald said on the video screen. "If   
my calculations are correct, the space colony ARK will impact the Earth in 27 minutes, 53   
seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth!"   
  
I was amazed to hear Gerald's voice. When I listen to Gerald long ago, his voice was caring and  
helpful. Now, in this video, his speech was filled with pain, sadness and bearing a uncaring and  
cold voice.  
  
I stared in horror as my formor creator continues....  
  
"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge. Once all the 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected." Gerald  
continued "Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you UNGRATEFUL humans who   
took everything away from me will feel MY loss and dispair!"  
  
I stood in silent as Gerald became silent until I heard a voice offscreen shouting to Gerald.  
  
"Is there anything else you want to say?!" he asked to Gerald.  
  
"No" was Gerald's reply and his final word.   
  
"Ready-!" came the voice again, and I quickly realized that this is footage of Gerald going to be  
shot by the GUN military! His execution! There was a bright light and the film started over again  
with Gerald saying 'I play to give you a taste of my revenge'.  
  
I sighed... I can't believe this is happening...  
  
  
I stood at the corridor, wondering what I was for in the first place until the video of Gerald's  
execution has been replaced by some words...  
  
I walked over to it and started reading. It came from the medical room, the same room where   
Eggman tried to kill Sonic but, failed... When ever the medical doctor need to send a medical  
report to Gerald, he puts it into the computer and it transfers it into a corridor computer.  
  
When I started to read the file, I soon realised that this is an entry from Gerald's diary. The  
more I read, the more I realised what Gerald needs me for....  
  
It read; 'I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the   
Ultimate Lifeform? I thought it would be something to benifit mankind, but then the military   
guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had   
been working on. My colleages at the reseach facility, my granddaughter Maria...I hope you are   
all safe. The colony was shut down, probably to keep the cannon from falling into the wrong   
hands. The ARK was shut down under the premesis that there had been an accident. I found Maria's   
name among those who had died when the ARK was shut down. She meant EVERYTHING to me, and I   
couldn't bear the thought that she died because of MY reseach! I lost EVERYTHING! I had nothing   
more to LIVE for! I went INSANE! All I could think about was to avenge her. Somehow. Someway. I   
got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I   
wanted it all to end. Based on my orginal projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow.  
I designed its mind to be perfect...pure...I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release   
and awaken it to the world, if you wish to fill the world with destruction...'   
  
Now I understand what I was for.... To lead some foolish human or animal hybrid to use collect  
the 7 Chaos Emeralds to begin the program to destroy Earth. The program didn't worked when we  
fired the Eclipse Cannon to the moon because we only had 6 Chaos Emeralds. Now, Eggman has all 7  
and fired the cannon, the program has begun...  
  
I guess, everything has now gone to plan... But, why do I feel like I have done something wrong?  
  
  
  
I walked into the medical room where it was empty. No one was there, except me. I walked over to  
the computer and pressed 'eject'. A disk came out and it was Gerald's diary. Guess they know the  
truth about me now....  
  
I placed the disk down and walked to the window, staring at Earth as it slowly got closer and  
closer. I knew there is nothing to save them now....   
  
That is, until Amy Rose came into the room....  
  
Amy ran up to my side and said "Shadow! We need you! Please help us!" she begged.   
  
I just stared out of the window, without looking up at Amy. "It's all going accoring to plan.   
There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone."   
  
"There HAS to be!" Amy said. "I know that people fight over the most trivial things. SOME people   
may be selfish, like the professor said. But they're basicly good. If they try their best and   
never give up on their wishes, they always have a reason to be happy! That's why you should help   
them out! Saving them is a GOOD thing! Shadow, I BEG you! Please do it for them! Give them   
a chance-" and then, something happens.  
  
  
Amy's words brought back me the full memory Maria's last wish!  
  
It was the same before. I was in a capsule while Maria had slumped over at the console.   
  
"Shadow... I beg of you..." Maria gasped, dying. "... please... do it for me..."   
  
"MARIA!" I screamed to her.  
  
"-for all people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy! Let them live for   
their dreams... Shadow... I know you can do it... THAT"S the reason you were brought into this   
world... Sayranora... Shadow the Hedgehog..."   
  
She pressed the button and sended me to Earth, before she fell down to the floor and died...  
  
  
"... Now I remember it all. And I must keep that promise... that's what Maria wished for..." I  
whispered, as a tear rolled down my cheek....  
  
"Shadow?" Amy called.   
  
"I got to go now! I got to keep my promise to Maria, and you" I said to Amy, before I turned   
around and ran out of the room.  
  
  
I arrived at the core of the colony and spotted Sonic and his friend, Knuckles the Echidna,  
running towards to the core where the 7 Chaos Emeralds are on somekind of shrine.  
  
"What's that?!" Knuckles asked, surprised at the shape of the shrine. "The core looks like the   
shrine to the Master Emerald!"   
  
"They probably designed the core like the shrine, to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds."  
Sonic said, before continuing their run to the core.  
  
Before I could join them, I heard Gerald's words haunting the station...  
  
"All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss-!!!"   
  
I looked up and saw huge energy sparking in the center.  
  
"Knuckles, here it comes!!!" Sonic shouted.   
  
"-and dispair!" Gerald's voice finished.  
  
Gerald's voice continued to echo as as the energy produced a creature of immense size. I gasped  
when I saw 'it'! A large biomechanical lizard. He looks like the creature on the 'Project Shadow'  
papers Rouge showed me!   
  
"All of you ungrateful humans will FEEL MY LOSS AND DISPAIR!!!!!" Gerald's voice finished, almost  
shouting. I shook my head and jumped down, running towards Sonic and Knuckles.  
  
"Could this be the prototype of the ultimate lifeform that was suppose to be encapsulated?"   
Knuckles asked.   
  
My running soon turned into a walk as I passed by Sonic and Knuckles.   
  
"Leave this one to me." I said.   
  
"Shadow, what are you doing?!" Sonic asked, I'm sure hes shocked to see me helping him.   
  
I walked up to the Biolizard, glaring at him. I turned to Sonic and shouted "I'll take care of   
this, while you run and get the Chaos Emeralds!"   
  
Sonic and Knuckles ran past the Biolizard as the creature was staring at ME! I didn't care. I   
have to furfill Maria's promise to save the world, along with Amy's....  
  
If I work with Sonic and his friends, Gerald's plans of destruction will NEVER be furfilled!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Last chapter coming up next! 


	10. My Final Mission to save Earth for Maria...

A TALE OF SHADOW.  
Chapter 10:My Final Mission to save Earth for Maria's wishes... By Ninetalesuk. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Well, here it is. The final chapter of the story of Shadow the Hedgehog. I gotta  
say, I've never had this many reviews EVER! Thank you all for liking my story. Nows the time to  
finish this story. Shadow the Hedgehog and other characters were on 'Sonic Adventure 2' on the  
SEGA Dreamcast and 'Sonic Adventure 2:Battle' on the Nintendo GameCube. This game is owned by  
SEGA and the Sonic Team. This is the last time I say this so, goodbye.

I glared at the prototype of the Ultimate Life, which was suppose to be me. This prototype was  
known as the Biolizard.

I have to make sure this 'thing' doesn't attack Sonic and Knuckles while they are trying to stop  
the ARK from crashing into Earth!

The Biolizard made his first move by snapping at me. I quickly leapt out of the way and started  
to run around him, keeping away from his mouth.

I tried to attack the beast but, I bounced off his body. N o wonder he was the prototype of the  
Ultimate Life, his skin can absorb the attack. So, what am I going to do?

Rouge came to my aid by calling me on the radio. "Shadow! Can you hear me! According to the  
documents, the prototype has a Life-Support System. Hit that and the prototype will be in pain!"

"Copy that!" I said, smiling. I turned to the Biolizard's head and I saw a pipe coming from his  
mouth and leading up to the support system. I found a way! And also, I was in luck as the beast  
stopped to have a breath, I quickly took my chance by jumping onto the pipe and grind it up till  
I was near enough to a red dome. I quickly rammed it and landed beside the Biolizard.

The beast roared in pain as I hitted his support system. Hmph, some Ultimate Life form!

I gave him a few more hits, making this prototype really, REALLY mad! He started to create some  
energy eggs to shoot towards me. I was able to dodge everyone of those eggs and leaped up, high  
enough to nail the support system.

I landed back down as the Biolizard fell to the ground, defeated.

"GET OUT you UGLY prototype!" I said, holding my head up high. Looks like nothing can stop us  
now! Boy, was I ever so wrong...

I turned around to see Sonic and Knuckles, running up the steps of a mock-up shrine. I  
started to head their way to join them as they put their plan into action.

Knuckles setted down a large green emerald into the centre of the core. Was THIS the Master  
Emerald, the gem to control the powers of the 7 Chaos Emeralds!

"The servers are... the seven chaos..." I heard Knuckles murmering. If I recall correctly, this  
is an old incantation needed to activate the Master Emerald's power. "Chaos is power... power is  
enriched by the heart... the controller is the one that unifies the chaos... only you can do  
this!" Knuckles started to shout as the Master Emerald shone so brightly. "STOP THE CHAOS  
EMERALDS!" And it worked...

The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds cause a small reaction with each other, causing it  
to calm down. And then, the Biolizard was awaken and got up. He then, roared in pain before he,  
or it, dissappeared in a flash of light.

"Is it gone!" Knuckles asked when I joined them.

"Is that what... Chaos Control is?" I asked. Even though I use the power of Chaos Control,  
I never witnessed it before...

I thought it was all over but, the rumbling throughout the space colony continued... Didn't our  
echidna friend stopped the energy of the Chaos Emeralds?

"Since we've stopped the Chaos Emeralds, why is the space colony still on a crash course for  
Earth!" Knuckles said, clearly confused and worried. Good question... And our answer came when  
Doctor Eggman called us from the radio.

"The prototype is still alive! He is controlling the space colony as it is falling to Earth! He  
as become one with the space colony and is determined to keep it on its collision course!" Eggman  
said, worried.

Maria... I'm sorry. I failed you... Theres nothing we can do now... Stupid thing to say because  
Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other.

"Sonic...!" Knuckles suddenly said. I looked into Sonic's eyes to see a glint. What is he up to?

My answer came as Sonic turned towards to the Chaos Emeralds and I quickly saw what he had in  
mind. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, we will have the ablility to breath in space so, we  
could stop the Biolizard!

Looks like theres no other choice! It is our remaining hope for Earth and everyone...

I stood beside with Sonic at the middle of the shrine as Knuckles watched, holding the Master  
Emerald beside him.

Sonic and I... We both concentrated as the Chaos Emeralds surrounded us. I... I could feel  
the power of the Chaos Emeralds swelling within me... It... It is a amazing feeling...

As I opened my eyes, I saw Sonic turning from his cool blue to a golden yellow. His green eyes  
changed into red. I looked at myself, my black body has changed into a white gold color.

We are now Super Sonic... and Hyper Shadow...

We either flew outside, using a tunnel that leads from the core to the front of the ARK or used  
the power of Chaos Control. Either way, we are now facing the bigger, uglier, giant brute. Looks  
like the Biolizard became FinalHazard.

"Let's do this!" Super Sonic said.

Eggman's voice came over the comm. "Can you hear me, Sonic, Shadow? He's very weak without his  
Life-Support System. Aim for the red swelling areas. You're our LAST hope."

I watched as Super Sonic flew to a blister on the lizard's big ugly hide and it wasn't a pretty  
site to see it burst. Oh well, at least the Biolizard/FinalHazard has howled in pain.

I called out to Super Sonic "Sonic! Leave it to me! I'll destroy him!"

I flew towards the Biolizard as I saw another blister. I quickly veered as a laser was shot out  
from the Biolizard.

"Where does it get all that power? Is it from the Chaos Emeralds? Shadow, are you okay?" Super  
Sonic pressed as I that blister I spotted. Super Sonic could be right, he must have absorbed some  
power of the emeralds to protect himself. That won't work!

"Now it's up to you, Sonic!" I shouted.

"Shadow, you need rest. Let me give it a try!" Super Sonic called as he zoomed forward, dodging a  
laser blast from the Biolizard.

"Sonic," Knuckles radioed in. "We're in danger. The colony will enter the atmosphere in about  
four minutes!"

Darn it! We need more time! I quickly took my turn as Super Sonic struck another blister. We  
must defeat this thing fast!

"Yeah! Take that, you creep!" Super Sonic laughed. "Shadow, are you okay!"

I didn't say anything... All I said is "Here I come, you creep!" I flew towards the Biolizard,  
ducking the lasers and striking another blister.

"We almost got him!" Super Sonic said as he flew towards the Biolizard.

I watched Super Sonic flying towards the Biolizard, ducking BOTH lasers and energy eggs before  
striking a fifth blister!

"Can you hear me! Sonic, Shadow, everyone here is rooting for you! Good luck, and give him  
trouble!" Rouge raidoed in.

I smiled. I flew towards the Biolizard, giving creepy the final blow before he fell into a  
lifeless limp!

Me and Super Sonic stood beside each other.

"I shall undo all of Professor Gerald's work..." I said, proudly.

"Did you really think you had a chance!" Super Sonic added, grinning. And now, its time to stop  
the ARK. We both look up as the ARK started to enter the atmosphere.

"No way THAT'S getting through!" Super Sonic yelled as we both soared up towards it.

As they went up, I could almost hear Maria's voice.

"Shadow, I beg of you-!" Maria's voice, echoed...

"Maria?" I whispered. I... I'm so close to heaven. I must weak of energy so, I must put a lot of  
it in order to pull this off! "-give them a chance...to be happy!" Maria finished...

Super Sonic gave the word. "NOW SHADOW!"

We both concentrated and released the energy. "CHAOS CONTROL!" we yelled together, and the  
colony dissappeared in a flash of light.

As the colony vanished... I was falling towards Earth, no energy left inside of me.

Super Sonic tried to help me but, I pushed him away, pulling a braclet off my hand. Super Sonic  
knew what I was doing... He has enough energy for himself to enter the ARK when it comes back.

"Goodbye, Shadow. My friend..." Super Sonic said, sadly and turned around to fly back...

I closed my eyes as I fell to Earth. I felt my body was dying... Either losing oxygen or changing  
back to my black form... All I know is... I'm joining Maria and we shall be happy. I don't know  
if I survive or not... At least Maria's wish came true... "Maria...this is what you wanted,  
right? This is my promise to you..." Those where my last words...

That is how my story ends... Although, it might not be the end of me... As I fell to Earth,  
a purple jem slipped into my hand and a purple flash came into my eyes... So, I might return...  
I might not... but, for now...

Goodbye...

THE END. (For now...)

Thats it. That is Shadow's story finished. To all of you for reviewing my story, thank you for  
reading and, thank you Shadow...


End file.
